Eternal Love
by Meagan Lynn
Summary: Bella has lived nearly 120 years without her true love. He was taken from her when she was still human, they could not save him they said. when her family settles into the town of Forks Washington her entire world begins to spin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been 119 years since he was taken from me,and i still can not let go. i loved him more than i loved anything else. Bella you need to stop this Alice, she means well but she will never understand, i can not let me go.

What Alice?

You need to get out, you need it. come hunt with me

Fine lets go

She knew better than to talk to me right now. I was not in the best of place. The anniversary of our deaths was nearing. Well his death and my new life. I was always crabby around this time, they understood as best they could. Emmett just made jokes thinking it would help, the goof. He is my brother and I love him but he really is a goof. Alice was singing some silly song in her head when she stopped running, i went back to see what the matter was.

Alice what is it? Her eyes was glazed over i knew she was having a vision, but she was hiding it from me. out of our family alice was the only one who could truly hide her thoughts from me, and the only one i wish wouldnt. When she came too she just stared at me, the look in her eyes threw me she seemed happy.

what did you see

Nothing, lets just head back i need to talk to Carlise.

As soon as we returned she went to get Carlise and they left. Something was strange, whatever it was she saw it had made her smile.

Em, you wanna go swimming with you lil sister?

he grinned Lets go

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all came with me to the river. Swimming was one of the things we like to do when it was nice out. We could not go anywhere, just to think what someone would do if they saw people sparkle. i could hear Alice approaching singing some brittany spears song.

Alice you hate Brittany Spears, what is going on?

We are moving to Forks Washington, we are leaving tonight we start school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

i hated this place, but of course i came anyway to make my mother happy. With my dad going overseas and the face i am only 17 i didnt have much of a choice. Now i am stuck in Forks Washington my own personal hell. You know what the worst part of it all is, this dam de ja vu. I know i lived here was i was a baby but Frikk people dont remember that shit. It started when i went to Bio, we had a new student, and of course Greene had her sit next to me. When i saw her the world stopped moving, i knew her. I am not sure how but i know i knew her. she stared at me, her eyes did not leave me til she took her seat, i had to speak to her.

Hey, I am Edward Mason, you must be new here

She smiled at me, I am Bella Cullen

Nice to meet you Bella, have we ever met before?

I do not believe so

Maybe in another life

When i said that she tensed.

Bella POV

How was this possible, he died but he is here right in front of me. His mind was all over the place. How do i know this girl, i know i do he thought. What am i going to do, for a second it felt as if my heart would beat. The bell rang then, i rushed out to find Alice. She was at our lunch table, her eyes locked with mine, lalalalalalala was all she was thinking. I went and took my seat.

Alice what the hell is going on?

i take it you saw him

Yea i saw him, i had to sit next to him in bio.

What are you girls talking about Emmett asked.

Edward Mason is in my bio class & he is human i told him.

What? he asked

Yea i know its crazy, but true ask Alice i retorted.

Ok ok, i knew he was here before we came. He was the reason we came. Bella you have been miserable since he died, now you have a second chance.

i got up and left, how could she not have warned me. It was nice to see him, to hear his voice again. I felt like i was back in london all those years ago. How could she see this as a second chance, he was human and i was a vampire. There is not second chance, all this will do is torture me.

Be cool Edward, she was in to you, just ask her out I could hear him thinking, he was right behind me.

Bella, hey you ok?

Yea i am fine

well i was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight

How could i tell him no.

Sure, i would like that

awesome, i will pick you up at 7

Ok, here is my address

I scribbled it down and handed it to him and got into my car. what was i doing this was crazy i could not go out with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Bella, you need to get dress he will be here in 10 min.

Alice, go away. I am not going out with him i changed my mind.

You can't keep doing this to yourself Bell. I really thi...

Alice's eyes glazed over, she was sucked into her vision more so than i have ever seen her.

Alice what did you see?

Oh my She was happy, what had she seen.

Alice??

Bella he is pulling up the drive get dressed you have to go, Dont ask questions just go okay?

Fine Alice, we WILL talk when i get back.

this was the beginning of the end.

Edward POV

When i knocked on the door, one of the most beautiful people i had ever seen answered. She had long blonde hair, she was beautiful but she was no Bella.

You must be Edward, I am Rosalie Bella's older sister. Nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you.

come in, This is my Father Carlise, my mother Esme, My Sister Alice, and brothers Emmett and Jasper.

Nice to meet you all I am Edward Mason, but i am sure you all know that already.

that all smiled and shook my hand, then i heard the most beautiful voice, it was her.

Let the him guys, Hello Edward, I am ready lets go.

Okay, bye guys

they waved and we left. In the car she began to lighten up.

So what do you have planned?"

I was thinking we could go to this little Italian place in Port Angles.

Sounds nice

that was all we said for the rest of the ride. I walked her into the Restaurant, the Host who greeted us could keep his eyes off her. He lead us to our table. I pulled her chair out for her, he did not seem to like that i beat him to it.

He took our order and left.

Bella, may i ask you something?

eh, sure

Why do you act so strangely around me?

She tensed a bit, she seemed to think it over

I do not mean to act this way, it is just you remind me of someone i knew ages ago. It is hard for me to be around you without thinking of him.

Who was he

He was the love of my life, his name was Edward, He had green eyes that would shine like emeralds. I use to get lost in them. she seemed so happy talking about him.

His name was Edward, huh? that is kinda funny.

oh yeah i guess so.

She was hiding something i could see that. I am really good at reading people.

Bella what are you hiding

what do you mean?

I am pretty good at reading people and i can see you are hiding something.

It is nothing, do not worry about it. what are you thinkin abou?

trying to figure you out

i really wish you wouldnt

Alice POV

They will back soon

Alice are you sure about this dear

Of course Esme would hope for the best.

Esme, I am sorry but if she doesnt change her mind than yes. We have to keep this from her, She make this choice with her heart not her mind.

they all agreed. Bella was stubborn, but her love for Edward never died. Hopefully he will change her mind. he has too


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice POV

She can't stay mad at me forever could she? Bella always was stubborn but never hostile. Jasper's coming, good.

"She knows I am keeping something from her Jazz." -Alice

"I know." - Jasper

He took my hand and lead me off to hunt.

Bella POV

Last night with Edward was not what i expected at all. He was just the same as he was all those years ago. I had to remind myself of what i was, what had happen, so i wouldnt blow our secret. I had truly missed him all these years, just knowing he is out there and doesnt remember it all hurts. I know it shouldnt but it does, and then to come to my home and see everyone is hiding something from me well that is down right bullshit. Why would they keep something from me? Ugh and i must suffer through another day at this school.

As i walked to first period i was well aware Edward was right behind me, why didnt he just say something already. We made it to our seats before he opened his mouth.

"I had a great time with you last night." -Edward

"Me too, It was alot of fun."-Bella

"Maybe we could do it again sometime."- Edward

Oh dear what had i gotten myself into.

"Maybe" -Bella

Luckily the teacher came in at that exact moment, but it wasnt long before Emmett came waltzing in.

"Mr. Greene the office sent me to get Bella, there has been a family emergency. He is the note."- Emmett

"Ms. Cullen you may go."-Mr. Greene

I ran like hell out of there. Emmett was hiding his thoughts from me that was never a good sign.

"Emmett what the bloody hell is going on , why are you hiding your thoughts?"-Bella

"It has to wait til we get back to the house, Alice and Jasper took the car home, we're footin it"-Emmett

"Race you" -Bella

"You're on!"-Emmett

He knew he was going to lose, he thought it the second i asked. He was just trying to get me to stop thinking about what he was hiding, as we got closer to the house i could hear the others.

"Carlise what are we going to do?"-Alice

"I do not know what is the right thing here." -Carlise

"Can we really just stand by.."-Esme

"Sorry Esme, but they are almost here."-Alice

It was quiet, they really where determined to hide this from me.

Well they would not succeed, I would find out what was going on. I let Emmett beat me, so when he walked in he boasted loudly about his victory.

"Finally someone beats our lovely Bella, and of course it was me."- Emmett

"Hate to burst your bubble, but i let you win."-Bella

"Sure you did, dont be a sore loser." Emmett

"fine, whatever"- Bella

I turned to address my whole family, they all thought the same thing, "She knows".

[i] "First off I dont know anything and that is the problem. you guys have been hiding something from me since i came home last night. What is going on?" -Bella

"Bella I have no idea what you are talking about" -Alice

"Nice try Alice but i am pretty sure what ever it is you are hiding from started with the vision you had before i left last night, so out with it." -Bella


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alice POV**

I couldn't lie to her anymore, it just wasnt fair.

_"Bella, Edward is going to die." -Alice_

_"Humans die Alice" -Bella_

_"No Bella, he is going to die soon. I can't really see how soon ro who does it but i know it will happen." -Alice_

If it was possible i believe she would be crying, as i showed her the visions i had been getting.

_"No, NO! This can not be happening." -Bella_

_"Bell I am so sorry. We didn't want to tell you til i was sure of both outcomes" -Alice_

_"What do you mean, i only saw one, he died."-Bella_

_"There is another way" _Emmett Chimed in. He was asking for it.

_"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY EMMETT. I WILL NOT DAMN HIM TO THIS LIFE I JUST CANT!" -Bella_

* * *

**Bella POV**

was he really serious, how could i bring Edward into this life, but how could i stand by and let him die? Either way i would never see those Emerald eyes again. My mind was made up i will not let me die. I will protect him with everything in me. i went to tell Emmett off some more when i heard a car coming up the drive.

_"Who could be coming here, no one is brave enough to come here?"-Rosalie_

_"Except Edward" Alice and Bella_

Esme answered to door.

_"Is Bella here, i would like to speak to her" -Edward_

_"Come on in, she is in the living room with the rest of the family" -Esme_

When he walked in Alice got that glazed look on her eyes, she didn't block me out this time. It showed me and Edward walking in the back yard but before i could it all Edward was infront of me.

_"can we talk ?"-Edward_

_"Sure, you want to go for a walk?"-Bella_

_"Sure"-Edward._

We went out the glass door and started to the river, we didnt say a word til we reached it and that is a long way to walk in silence. When he finally opened his mouth, nothing came out. I turned to see three vampires i did not know approaching. This was going to turn ugly and fast. I heard everyone approaching i turned to Edward he was just looking at me.

_"Edward there is no time to explain anything right now but just trust me"-Bella_

I grabbed him and took off to my family. I couldnt even bring myself to look at him when i set him down, i could feel his eyes on me tho whole time we spoke.

_"Alice how could you not see this coming?"-Bella_

_"They didn't decide to come this way til they smelt him. I'm so sorry I should have been looking harder."-Alice_

_She always hated when she missed something important i couldnt let her beat herself up._

_"its alight Alice, but we have to hurry it wont be long before they trace us here. I will take Edward to the house and keep him there."-Bella_

_"There isn't anytime, they are almost here, Carlise?"-Alice_

_"We stay and face them now, it is the only choice Bella I am sorry."-Carlise_

Just then the three appeared, dark skinned man who seemed to be the learder along with a blonde hair man and what appeared to be his mate, a women with red hair to match those blood red eyes. Their thoughts where all the same blood thirst centered, they wanted my Edward. That was so not happening.

_"Hello I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria. We are just passing thru" -Laurent._

_"I am Carlise, this is my wife Esme, and our children. How can we help you?"-Carlise_

_"We where tracking a human.."-James_

_Just then the wind picked up and James took nice sniff, i saw in his mind before he reacted._

_"I see you have found him for us"-James_

He came closer i crouched infront of Edward as did the others while Esme stood infront of him. They wouldnt get him without a fight.

_"The Human is with us"-Esme_

_"I can see we had lose our welcome, we will go. James! -Laurent_

_We waited til they where out of ear shot._

_"Bella you and Emmett take Edward out of here, we will meet you at the house."-Carlise. _

I took him to the house, this was not going to be easy to explain away.

_[You gonna tell him the truth] Emmett thought_. I nodded. he grinned that wicked grin of his. He was loving this.

Once in the living room i sat Edward down, he looked at me with shocked eyes.

_"Are you alright?"-Bella_

_"What is going on? That all doesnt make any since, and yet it all seemes so familiar. I dont understand, i came here to tell you about all the de ja vu and now here it is again. Bella what is all this?"-Edward_

_"Edward, I ..I ..ugh Edward my family and I are vampires. And the reason you fell this since of deja vu is because when i was human i knew a man named Edward Anthony Mason, he was the love of my life. I was engaged to married him, the day before the wedding a fire broke out at my home, we both we caught in it. Carlise found me at the hospital, i was badly burned and near death, he gave me a new life but their was nothing to be done for my beloved, he had already died in the fire. Then all these years later, i move to Forks and here you are, the same as you where then but you have no memory of me. i am sorry i ever came here and ruined you life like this."-Bella_

_"Isabella Cullen from the moment i met you i knew there was something about you i knew. I just couldnt place it, I felt i knew you, that i loved you. Now it all makes since, you havent ruined my life, you made it worth living."-Edward_

_Alice came in and interruped us, i silently thanked her, i could put off the rest for a moment._

_"Bella, what did you hear?"-Alice_

_"He is a tracker, he wont stop Alice, Its like a game to him it lives for it. And he wants Edward."-Bella_

_"Oh dear"-Esme_

_"thats not the all, our reaction in the woods made this the greatest game ever."-Bella_

_"She is right, James does not give up lightly, and Victoria don't under estimate her."-Laurent_

_"What are you doing here"-Bella _

_"He came to warn us, thank you for your help."-Carlise_

_He left to walk Laurent out and then he was back in a flash._

_"We have to get him out of Forks Carlise"-Bella_

_"Wait, what are you talking about i cant just leave, what about my mom"-Edward_

_"It is the only way, I will take him to get his things, Please Carlise figure this out"-Bella_

He nodded and i took Edward up in my arms before he could speak. We got in his car and headed for his house. He just stared at me.

_"don't look at me like that, this is the only way, he will kill you."-Bella_

_"What am i suppose to say to her?"-Edward_

_"I dont know, say whatever you have to, you have 15 mins before i come in and get you."-Bella_

**Edward POV**

Vampires, they where vampires. As crazy as it was it made complete since to me. She was too beautiful to be just human, but I knew her in another life she said. I mean the man she spoke of had the exact same name as me. And she wants me to just leave my mother, my life because she says this vampire will kill me, a sane man would just laugh but not me, i am packin my shit to get out here with her. what does that say about me.

_"Edward honey, what are you doing?"-Elizabeth his mother._

Shit, she wasn't suppose to be home yet.

_"I am packing, what does it look like."- Edward_

_"Where are you going?"-Elizabeth_

_God forgive me for what I am about to say to her._

_"Seriously are you asking me that. I have to get out of here. i just can not bare to be here anymore."-Edward_

_"Eddie.."-Elizabeth_

_"Don't Mom okay, i can not go another day to the school, I just want to go I am old enough to make it out there i just need to go."-Edward_

_"Will you come back?"-Elizabeth_

_Aw man she was crying, damn why does this have to be this way._

_"Mom i just need some time okay, things are a little messed up for me okay. i will call you when i settle it out. I love you."-Edward_

I just walked out the door without another word. I dont know if i would be coming back, but how could i tell her that. I loved my mom, she wasnt the best in the world she had kicked my dad out and let me take me, but what can i say, she is still my mother. I made my way to the truck to see Emmett there.

_"Where is Bella?"-Edward_

_"She is in the mustang behind us, she is really upset"-Emmett_

_"Her, what about me, i had to say things to my mother i dont mean and hurt her all for something i didnt ask for,"-Edward_

_"Look here Edward, Bella is my sister and i lover her, she has been miserable since i have known her because she lost you in another life, and now she feels its about to happen again. I can see you love her, we all could. you ask for all this the day you asked her out."-Emmett_

_"I didnt peg you for the emotional type Emmett. And yeah i do love her."-Edward_

_"Yea well when you find someone like i found my Rose, and you fall in love, emotions come easier. I would have never thought that as a human tho."- Emmett._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I had to get away from it all. I just couldnt stand hearing the things his mother thought, it was as if she was stabbing me thru the heart. She blamed me for this, and she should it was my fault. I should have never allowed myself to go out with him. One date and he was sentenced to death, great.

_"Emmett switch with me, go sit in his car, i will take my car. Go please." -Bella_

_"okay Bells, if you are sure."-Emmett_

_"I am"-Bella_

Emmett went and climbed in to Edwards little volvo, he didnt look right in that car. Emmett was the best brother i could have asked for, he does whatever i ask without question, yeah he picks on me all the time but when i need him he is there. I dont know what i would have done without him all these years. Edward finally left the house, I watched him get into the car. He was still the same man i fell in love with over 100 years ago. He still made that same crooked smile and i loved. I would save him from all of this, and then i would leave. Yes, that is the only thing i can do. hahaha, Emmett really why does if have to go and tell Edward all those things. Sometimes i wish i couldnt hear so well.

Once at the house, I ran into the house, i beat them of course. I went straight to Carlise's office i knew he was in there.

_"Carlise, what are we going to do?" -Bella_

_"Well since you made it clear you do not wish to change him then i am afraid the only other option is to take him from Forks til we can deal with James." -Carlise_

_"What is it Carlise, What is bothering you that you do not wish me to see?"-Bella_

_"Go see Alice, she wanted to be the one to tell you."-Bella_

I need as he told me, I ran to find Alice. She was on the roof, she never goes up there anymore. The look on her face scared me.

_"Alice I do not think i can take anymore bad news"-Bella_

_"Why Bella! Why would you doing this?"-Alice_

_"What are you talking about?"-Bella_

_"I saw it, you are leaving when this is over with. without him"-Alice_

_"I have to Alice, it is the only way."-Bella_

_"there is another way and you know it! 120 years we have watched you miserable and now he is here and he loves and you are gonna just leave and give it up for what?"-Alice_

_"His soul. for his soul. I didnt choose this life Alice, I would have rathered died then live without him but i will not destroy his soul."-Bella_

_"This again, Bella you are the kindest more caring vampire. You have a soul, if there are such things."-Alice_

_"Alice, drop it. I just cant."-Bella_

I ran, ran far. I needed to hunt. I couldnt bare another seond around him without it. And i needed to let go of my frustration. Alice and Emmett must have lost their minds. but of course Emmett would say it, he did it for Rosalie and I know Alice would have done it for Jasper but i just couldnt bring myself to even consider it. Oh i smell mountian lion.

**Alice POV**

Of course she would go hunt, so she can go kill some Alice lions. She always does that when she gets mad. She loves him anyone with a brain can she that, and he loves her just as much. why is she being so pig headed.

_"Where is Bella?"-Edward_

_"She we to check around for James and the woman."-Alice_

_"Oh, I will go meet up with her then"-Emmett_

_"Tread lighty with her right now Em"- I whisper so only he could hear. ALICE_

_"Did you get anywhere with her before she took off?"-Rosalie_

_"Of course not, she is so stubborn."-Alice_

_"What are you guys talking about?"-Edward_

_"She would kill me if i told you. and with her mind reading she would know i told you."-Alice_

_"She can read minds?"-Edward_

_"Yeah, I can see the future and Jaz he can feel you emotions and control them."-Alice_

Just then Bella and Emmett walk in.

_"So what exactly are we doing?"-Emmett_

_"I will take Edward down South, they would think to look for us there."-Bella_

_"Bella with the way you acted i believe he will look for you to be with him."-Carlise_

_"Jasper and I will take Edward south."-Alice_

_"Okay here Carlise, Emmett will you guys put these on so we can confuse the scent."-Bella_

**Edward POV**

She gave them my cloths then walked over to me.

_"I am sorry for everything I am putting you through. Just know i love you, i have loved you for a very long time."-Bella_

_"I loved you from the moment i saw you."-Edward_

I got bold, and kissed her. she kissed me back urgently like she needed it to live. she pulled away for too soon.

_"Take care of my heart"-Bella_

_"It is safe with me"-Edward_

_"Lets go"-Alice_

_"Alright"-Edward_

I got into the car with Alice and Jasper, we took off. I watched her fade from my vision but i stayed looking cause i knew she could still see me. I didnt know what would happen next but if i died i think i could die happy knowing that she loved me.

i must have fell asleep at some point, because when i opened my eyes i was in a hotel. I jumped when i felt eyes on me.

_"Sorry i didnt mean to startle you."-Alice_

_"Its alright, where are we?"-Edward_

_"Phoniex"-Alice_

_"Alice, where are you?"-Jasper_

_"in here Jazz"-Alice_

_"He does that for my beneifit doesnt he?"-Edward_

_"Yeah, he knew i was in here. He just does know how much you can handle."-Alice_

_"I like it when yall are yourselves. No need to be fake for my benefit."-Edward_

_"Alice, Carlise called. James left, the woman is still there. Bella, Carlise, And Emmett are coming here. Rose and Esme are gonna stay and watch out for Edwards mother."-Jasper._

_"Why would they need to watch my mom?"-Edward_

_"The woman, was staying close to your house, it is just to be safe."-Jasper._

Alice and Jasper went down stairs to check us out. We would be leaving soon. Soon i would see her again.

My phone is ringin, who would be calling me.

_"Hello"-Edward_

_"Hello, Edward, now you will say what i tell you too, so your little friends dont think anything is wrong. 'Mom, i am fine. its okay calm down,' "-James_

_"'Mom, i am fine. its okay calm down"-Edward_

_"Good job, now only yes or no answers. Do you know remember your old art studio?"-James_

_"Yes"-Edward_

_"Good, meet me there tonight and come alone, or I will just give Victoria a call and mommy dearest will pay the price. And i will know if you bring anyone. understand?"-James_

_"Yes"-Edward_

_"Good, see you sound then. 'Now say i love you too mom, bye' "-James_

_"I love you too mom, bye"-Edward_

I hung up. What was i gonna do, there was no way i could out run them. This was just getting more complicated. We left for the airport. I was lucky, their plane was gonna be letting off in terminal 4 the biggest and busiest. I remember the bathroom here has two exits. I use to hide from my dad that way when he would try to send me to my moms for hoildays. Imma have to get Jasper to come with me, Alice will know what imma do before i do, yeah that could be a plan. Before we left for the airport i wrote Bella a note:

Bella,

i am so sorry that i have to do this. He said that woman will kill my mother if

i didnt come alone. I hate that i will never see you again, but i couldnt let

your family get hurt trying to protect me. I will protect my mother. Always

remember i love you, and i always will.

-Edward

_"I'm kinda hungry, imma go get something to eat."-Edward_

_"i will go with you"-Alice_

_"Um, actually i could use Jasper around, if you dont mind."-Edward_

_"not at all"-Jasper_

We walked in silence to the food court, i could see the bathrooms.

_"imma run to the rest room first."-Edward_

_"Alright"-Jasper_

I walked to the bathroom once in there i ran for the other exit, it was a stretch to the door. I had to make it.

I ran like my life depended on it. Once outside i jumped into the first cab i saw, threw them some twentys and told them to take me to Southland Art Studio.

The ride was pretty long, it left me time to think about all the things i would never have again. I would never see my Bella again, kiss her, hold her in my arms. Smell her sweet scent. Atleast i left her the letter, she would be mad at first, but it was the right thing to do.

I go out at the studio, the door was unlocked i went right in.

_"Thought you would never get here."-James_

Goodbye Bella, i love you.

* * *

**Ohhhh Cliffy.**

**Sorry about that. Hope you like it anyway.**

**R&R PLZ  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

The plane ride seemed to last forever, i just wanted to get there to see him. _wait what am i saying i cant let myself feel this way._ Too late. We landed twenty min.s ago and there are just now letting us off. I ran to Alice leaving everyone else behind, her thoughts were screaming at me '_Where could he be. Oh this is not good, Bella where are you?'_ .

_"I am right here Alice, what the bloody hell is going on, where is Edward?"-Bella_

They both just looked at me with sad eyes.

_"He took off, he said he was going to the restroom and just took off before we could even stop him_

_He is alot smarter than we thought."-Jasper_

_"Alice, I know you saw something, you had to."-Bella_

By now the guys had reached us.

_"Whats going on, why does Bell look like she is gonna kill someone?"-Emmett_

_"They let Edward run off"-Bella_

_"WE DIDNT LET HIM, HE OUT SMARTED US!!! My visions are not full proof Bella you know that. there are ways around them."-Alice_

how could i stay mad at her.

_"I know Alice, I am just upset that is all."-Bella_

_"We need to get going, we have to find him soon. Before he gets the Studio."-Alice_

_"What?"-Bella_

_"If you would have let me talk i would have told you. I saw him going to his all Art studio that his father enrolled him in when he was young. James will be there waiting for him."-Alice_

_"Lets go"-Emmett_

With that we left in search of my Edward. I will destroy James if so much as scracthes my Edward.

**Edward POV**

_"I said i would be here, and here i am."-Edward_

_"Yes, and you came alone. I was so hoping your lil friends would follow you."-James_

_"They dont know I am here."-Edward_

_"Oh i am sure they know my now where you have done. Oh do you mind, i think i will make a little video of out time together. i do not know how she standed it, to be near you and now drink."-James_

_"She is better than you"-Edward_

_"You would believe that, but you see, when you deny yourself something long enough you truly believe you shouldnt have it. They have deluded themselves. but no matter."-James_

He came toward me, i know how feebable the chance was but i ran. He laughed and threw me into the wall. He came to me and crouched down.

_"Now Beg Her to Evenge your death. Beg her"-James_

_"No."_

Just then Bella came through the window. She threw james around the room into the for side mirrors.

_"I am so sorry i didnt get here faster"-Bella_

She lifted me to jump for the window but James grabbed her leg and jerked us across the room. i fell on glass fromt he broken mirrors. Bella went after him. He threw up threw the glass part of the ceiling. He came and knelt down to me, he took my arm and sunk his teeth into it. The fire....

**Bella POV**

I am my way back to the opening, but it was too late he had his teeth in my Edward.

_"You bastard, you will die for that."-Bella_

I went at him, pinned him agaisnt the wall with my hand around his neck. I would rip his head offf, just then i felt Carlise's touch.

_"Remember who you are, Edward needs you. Your brothers can handle this."-Carlise_

I went to my Edward.

_"How is he."-Bella_

_"The venom is spreading"-Alice_

_"Carlise, what are we to do?"-Bella_

_"You can either suck the venmon out or change him"-Carlise_

i lefted his arm to my mouth and drank. I had never tasted anything as wonderful before.

_"Bella, stop you are killing him."-Alice_

But i couldnt.

_"Find the will to stop."-Carlise_

Memories from my human life flashed before me, my life with Edward gave me the strength to stop. When i looked down at him, he was so pale.

_"what have i done?"-Bella_

_"I will take him to the hospital, Bella go change your cloths. Alice you know what to do."-Carlise_

_"Yes Carlise"-Alice_

_"what have i done?'-Bella_

I could see nothing else but his paled face and the mark on his arm. What had i done? Dont leave me again. He has to be alright.

* * *

**I know it is short. Sorry :(**

**Hope you like it anyway.**

**R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Edward POV**

The fire, the buring was by far the worse pain one could ever suffer. through it i could here my angel's voice, my Bella. She was screaming for help or something. Before i could think the burning starter to lessen then suddenly everything went black, where had my angel gone?

**Bella POV**

He called me his angel, probably doesnt even realize he said it out loud. His mind is always a blur, i wish i could see it. Know i hadnt done too much damage. _You cant keep beating yourself up over all this._ Alice thought.

_"for once Alice i wish you could butt out. I love you but i will kill you if you think that one more time." i told her._

_"Isabella!" Esme yelled in horror._

_"Sorry Esme. But this is my fault and i will not take anyone making light of the situation. this is all my fault." i stated._

My Edward opened his eyes and was looking at me with fear in his eyes. Nothing i did not expect and yet it still hurt.

_"You will not harm Alice, and you will stop blaming yourself Isabella Marie Swan you are the most wonderful person i ever knew and i will ever know. this was not your fault. you saved my life." Edward stated flatly._

He knew my name. How did he know my true name, i had never told him. _"Edward, how did you know my name?" I asked._

_"We go to school together, we went out, of course i know your name" edward answered._

_"No, I know you know me as Isabella Cullen, but you called me Isabella Marie Swan, that was my name when i was Human. And i NEVER told you that." i stated._

_"i..I dont know." edward answered._

Everyone sat there stunned. No one knew what to say next.

_"Where am i?" Edward asked._

_"our home, we would have taken you to the hospital but there would have been to many questions." said Carlise "Also Bella I have a theroy about him knowing your human name."_

_"What is that?" i asked._

_"Most humans go through more than one live cycle, when you live as long as I have you see it. But i have also seen as those who do live the same each time, nothing truely changes. they remember their past lives they just realize they are remembering. Edward here has lived only one other life, when you knew him, and is he not the same as he was then" i nodded "Exactly he is remembering, only with him somehow is drawing out real memories only the ones that concern you tho."_

_"And I have a theory on that "said Alice " I got my memory back when i saw my grave and my parents grave, it brough back a strong emotion. Maybe it is the same for Edward having Bella around brings back a very strong emotion, love."_

I just sat there amazed at my family. They had put real thought into all this. Even they had seen how it was the same as how i descrbed him to them over the years. My eyes wondered over their faces reading them til they locked with Edward's. i could see something there i couldnt before, remeberance. He was remembering something, i truly wish i could read his mind right now.

_"What are you thinking Edward" i asked._

_"When they finished talking and i looked at you, something hit me like a stack of bricks. It was of me and you we were laughing and giggling, whispering about breaking rules, i forgot to put out the fire when we left the kitchen, then there was smoke everywhere i remember running with you in my arms lying you down outside and going back for. . " he paused._

_"Tessa, you went back for Tessa my house maid. She was still in the house. They told me that was how you died, you managed to get her out but you got blocked in." i said. _If i could cry i know i would, i could see a tear threatening to roll down his cheek.

_"Yes, I told her to run, to go to you that i would find a way out, i lied to her. I knelt down and cryed, it was getting harder to breathe, the fire was closing in on me, i could feel it, i swore I would always love you. and in another life we would be together, then it goes black." he said. I looked at him "Bella, that all really happened?"_

_"Yes, it did. If i could sleep it would haunt my dreams, but that day is always in my thoughts. I spent all these years living for my family, because i loved them. but i was never truely happy, then we come to this tiny little town, " i paused_

_"And you run into the man you never thought you would see again." He finished._

_"Yea." I agreed._

He looked at me for the longest time, til he finally spoke again. I could hear Alice singing another damn britany spears song, she must know what is going to say and doesnt want to ruin it.

_"Bella, let us finish what we started all those years ago. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen will you marry me?" he asked._

_"Yes..Yes...a thousand times yes Edward." i screamed. _I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly forgeting gor a moment he was harmed recently.

_"I am so sorry, I forgot for a moment there." i apolagized. _

_"No harm no foul."Edward._

Everything seemed to be just the way they should be. I had my Edward back and he remembered everything, which still shocked the bloody hell out of me. and yet i could not shake this feeling it was all too good to be true.

_"So, since you have agreed to marry me. When will you change me? So i can be like you, and we will never have to be apart." Edward asked._

_Everyone was thinking the same thing _'here we go again.' except Alice who was still singing hit me baby one more time. What was she hiding.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

_"So, since you have agreed to marry me. When will you change me? So i can be like you, and we will never have to be apart." Edward asked._

_Everyone was thinking the same thing _'here we go again.' except Alice who was still singing hit me baby one more time. What was she hiding.

_

* * *

_

Had he completely lost his mind. What made him think I would change him that was never an option. I guess Alice would see what I was gonna say because she thought this right when I opened my mouth '_You agreed to marry him Bella, so what else can you do?'_

She was right even tho I didn't want her to be she was. When I looked around it seemed my family sunk out to give us some privacy.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?"_ I asked him.

"_Yes Bella, I want this, I want you forever."_ he told me.

"_How can I say no to that. Can you at least wait a while, until you are a little older? For your mother's sake." _I asked him.

"_Fine, I will wait until I am 18, no longer than that." _he replied.

That didn't give us much time, but I could tell he wasn't going to change his mind not right now. So I nodded, I took the chain from my neck that held the ring he had given me all those years ago. And placed it in his hand. He looked down at it and smiled, _"I know this ring. I have seen a picture of someone with this ring on before at my grandmothers house.___I smiled back, _"yes, it was in your family for years, before you gave it to me. I never took it off, even now I wear it around my neck ."_ He was speechless at that. He just looked at me with so much love in his eyes, took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. How I made it all these years with out I will never know, nor will I understand how fast all of this is happening. No sooner do I tell me the truth does he profess his love for me and I admit to mine. I do love him, of course I do but something in me is telling me this is all happening too fast that he may regret it in the long run.

I look into his eyes looking for a flicker of doubt and I see now. _"Do you remember anything from your past life?" _Esme asked him. He unlocked his eyes from mine to answer her. _"Yes, some things I have always remember, like the name Isabella, and her face I never forgot that. I dreamed about it my whole life, just thought it was my imagination till now. Something are a blur, but when I go somewhere I remember it I just cant place the memory and my mother and father would tell me I had never been there but I knew I had. It was really annoying honestly." _he explained. _"I am sure it was. At least now you know the truth." _She smiled at him and he nodded. She took him into the kitchen for dinner right when Alice can up to me. _"Bella, come hunt with me will you, Jazz doesn't want to go. _I looked over to Jasper who was singing the nation anthem. And then turned my gaze to Alice, she was doing the Britney Spears thing again. This was really getting aggravating. _"fine Alice."_ I told her. And he left, once we where out of ear shot of everyone Alice slowed. I looked to her, I couldn't read her expression. _"Alice what is going on?" _I asked her. She showed me her vision.

_**VISION**_

"_Finally I have you all to myself. This will be most enjoyable." Victoria stated. Edward walked right up to her and spit in her face. "I am not afraid of you!! You can not scared me." he yelled. Victoria's raged could be tasted. "Bad move, you should fear me." she warned. "Never, no matter what you do to me, nothing you say or do will scare me." Victoria lunged for him. Then everything went black._

_**END OF VISION**_

"_No this can not happen. Alice when?" _I asked her. She just looked at me. And whispered _"Soon"._ That was all it took for me to make the hardest decision of my life. I would leave, we all would. Then he would be safe, she would leave him alone if she thought I didn't care anymore. She could come for me instead. I could live with that, I could not live knowing he died because of me. I jus couldn't. Alice had another vision then but she hid it from me. When she came out of it she spoke _"So you have decided then?"_ she asked. _"Yes, it is the only way to protect him from all of this. I can not, I will not put him through anymore danger. This world is not one for him, and you saw just as I did, he was a vampire in that vision and she still got to him. It has to be this way. It will kill me but it has to happen." _I cried.

When we got back to the house I took Edward home, he wounds still so fresh. God leaving him was going to be so hard. I don't know how I will endure it. When he got there, I kissed him good night and this time I stayed the night with him. I would give me this one night with me, then that would be it. It would be as if I never existed. We hadn't spent much time together so this would be easy for him humans forget things so easily. He would forget me and move on with his life, while I go on mourning him for all eternity. Once in his room I kissed him with such passion that it could burn your soul, I pulled away to let him breath. I removed my shirt so he would know where this was going and he followed suit. Never had I gotten this far with him, and I would be damned if I would miss my chance again. I would show him my love in every way I could. That night Edward and I made love for the first and last time, once he was asleep I sunk out to cry in the woods. I needed to hunt, I could already hear Emmett's thoughts he was waiting for me, thanks to Alice's orders.

"_Em you don't have to come with me, I will be fine." I lied._

"_I want to come, you are my sister. Are you going to be okay?" he asked._

"_No, I will never be okay. Em there has to be another way. This cant be the only choice I have." I cried. _

"_We could run. Change him now and we could run. She would never find us. Or we find her first." He smirked. God I love my brother._

"_Emmett McCarthy Cullen that is by far the best idea I have ever heard." I boomed. _

"_Of course it is I thought it." I laughed at that. _We snagged us a few mountain lions and went back to the house to explain the plan.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"_Em you don't have to come with me, I will be fine." I lied._

"_I want to come, you are my sister. Are you going to be okay?" he asked._

"_No, I will never be okay. Em there has to be another way. This cant be the only choice I have." I cried. _

"_We could run. Change him now and we could run. She would never find us. Or we find her first." He smirked. God I love my brother._

"_Emmett McCarthy Cullen that is by far the best idea I have ever heard." I boomed. _

"_Of course it is I thought it." I laughed at that. _We snagged us a few mountain lions and went back to the house to explain the plan.

* * *

Emmett and I raced home, this was really has to work it just had. We were greeted at the door by Alice, _"Well Emmett I have to say that was a hell of an idea"_ she said. Em smiled. _"So Alice will it work out?" _I asked her, she smiled at me and said,_ "From what I saw Yes, everything will go smoothly." _I jumped up and tackled Emmett, _"Oh Em I will never be able to thank you enough, if this works out. You are the best brother in the world."_ He just grinned and hugged me back. He really wasn't emotional much.

"_Would anyone like to clue the rest of us in?" _Rose asked. I had almost forgot about the rest of them.

"_Yes, Emmett has the most wonderful idea. As I am sure Alive had already told you all, I was planning on talking to you all about us leaving, because it was best for Edward, and I know what you are thinking, I had just agreed to marry him, but Alice had a vision saying once Edward was changed Victoria would come and they would fight, for some reason we where not around and he will die. I intended on us leaving tonight. But Em here talked me out if it sorta, We are still going to leave but we will hunt Victoria down, and destroy her. Once she is gone there will be no threat on Edward and everything will be fine." I told them._

"_And you believe he will just let you leave? Just like that?" asked Jasper._

"_No I do not. But what choice will he have."_

"_How do you purpose we fine Victoria?" asked Carlisle_

"_Actually, she is around here now. " Everyone turned to look at Alice. "She has been here watching, she left not long ago heading to Seattle. We will find her there."_

"_Well that takes care of that." I said._

"_What will you tell Edward?" asked Esme_

"_I do not know." I lied._

**EPOV**

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. Sure I was sore, and would probably be bruised for days but I didn't care, making love to her was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. When I woke up I was expecting to see her there, but all I saw was letter with my name on it written in her beautiful hand.

My dearest Edward,

I know that This is not what you wanted to wake up to but this is all I have to offer. My family and I are leaving Forks, we have things that need our attention. I am sorry to just now tell you this and to do so in a letter but if I had to face you I would never leave and it something I have to do. Edward this life is not one I wanted for myself and I will not damn you in this way. I do love you and will love you for the rest of eternity but I can not pretend I am still the human I once was. Trust me when I say that time will heal your heart. I do not know if or when I will return to Forks, but I can promise I will not return until you are safe again. Victoria has been watching us and leading her away is the only option. I know to you there is another but for me there is not. Just promise me that you will be careful and not do anything reckless for Elizabeth's sake, she needs you. And in return, I will keep mine.

Goodbye Edward,

Bella

I could not believe what I had just read. She was gone, she had left me right after agreeing to be my wife. This can not be true. I read that damn letter over and over and yet the words never changed. I pulled out my cell phone and tried her cell, _'The number you are calling is no longer in service'_. She cut her phone off? So it was true she had left me, alone. I stood there looking out my window down at the world that seemed to be meaningless to me now. Love, life, meaning, gone. I went back to bed, and did the most un manly thing, I cried myself to sleep over a love I had lost for the second time.

**BPOV**

"_Alice are you going to keep singing that god awful song forever?"_ I asked her. Since we left Forks she had been singing 'Oops I did it again' over and over and over, if she didn't stop I was going to scream.

"_Is there something you would like me to sing then?"_ she asked.

"_I will like you to show me what it is you a hiding with the singing!" _I yelled.

"_As you wish"_ Huh she never agrees so easily, and just like that I know why she did her vision was of Edward,

_**VISION:**_

"_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Edward screamed. Elizabeth rushed into his room. "Sweetie, its okay it was just a dream." she said. He looked at her with tear stained eyes. "No mom it is not a dream, she is gone, Bella is gone. She left me without a good enough reason, my heart feels as if it was ripped from my chest. That is not a dream" he yelled. "Edward, baby it will get better. I promise baby it will get better. Go back to sleep." He layed back down on his bed clutching his chest, saying "Bella, why did you leave me?"_

_**END OF VISION**_

"_Edward" _I whispered. Alice glared at me. _"You knew this was how he would take it! I can not believe what you told him in that letter!! Bella you lied!!!" _Alice yelled. At that everyone stopped and was watching us. _"I had to give me a chance at a normal life. A real life." I explained. "and what about you Bella? You need him, I see it. He saw it, we all see it. Why cant you just except that and move on?" she asked. "I can not just take his life away, I wont Alice."_ I ran from them all. I just needed to be alone. I wouldn't end his life for me, I wouldn't allow Victoria to do it either. Edward would live, and that is how it was suppose to be. I wouldn't go back, not unless I had to. I know by now they all knew I had lied to them all but it was a necessary lie, they never would have left it I had told them the truth. If I had told them I was leaving him, and had on real intentions of going back. Edward would live a normal happy human life, and I would take confront in that.

**EPOV**

I sat at the computer sending emails I know Alice will never see, she was my best friend and she was gone too. I wrote

_Alice you're gone, you all are and now I am dead inside. Its like my heart was ripped from my chest. There is this hole inside me and it aches for her. _

_I am I suppose to go one with out you guys?_

_**JUNE**_

_Alice, nothing makes since anymore, I can not remember what it was like to smile. At night is when it's the worst, the dreams. I am running and running screaming her name, I wake up screaming every night. I really need you hear. _

_**JULY**_

_Alice, I truly feel dead inside._

_**AUGEST**_

_Alice, Sometimes I just want to die, but then I think about that stupid promise she wanted me to make her. How can I not be reckless? I have no reason to live._

_**SEPTEMEBER**_

_Alice, I woke up this morning and decided. Today was the day._

It had been months since I really spoke to another person. I was a zombie. The only real friends I had left me. I know I am suppose to be a man but shit, it hurts when the people you love leave you like that.

"_That's it Edward, I sending you to your Aunt Renee Phoenix." my mother said._

"_Mom, I am not leaving Forks." I told her._

"_Edward, its been months baby, she isn't coming back."_

"_I know."_

"_You should go to Phoenix make some new friends."_

"_I like my old friends"_

"_You never see them"_

"_Yes I do, umm Ben and I are going catch a movie tonight."_

"_Really, well okay have fun."_

_The phone call:_

"_Hey Ben its Edward_

"_Edward Mason?"_

"_Yea, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a flick tonight or something, my mom is hounding me about getting out"_

"_Well the guys are going to La Push tomorrow to surf, you wanna come?"_

"_Yea sure."_

"_Alright dude see you there"_

I was not looking forward to going to La Push. Then again I didn't look forward to anything anymore. But once I got there things didn't seem so bad.

"_Edward is that you?" a girl asked me._

"_Um, yeah."_

"_Its me Jana Black, Betty's daughter. We use to make mud pies when we where little."_

"_No I remember, our use to hangout when I would come visit during the summers."_

"_Yea, so what bring you here"_

"_the guys wanted to surf. Oh you mean Forks, my dad went overseas so I came to live with my mom."_

"_Oh well I gotta run, but come stop buy the house sometime."_

"_Yeah I will do that."_

Later once I was home I got on the computer again,

_Alice, things arent so bad today, I saw Jana Black a old childhood friend. Talking with her almost made me forget __her__, almost._

That night I actually slept for the first time since she left.

**BPOV**

I missed him, of coursed I missed him. But my search for Victoria came first, and the others knew to stay away, he needed a chance. I owed him that much. I caught her scent and started heading north, she was looping around, I would catch her if it was the last thing I did. My phone rang, _"Alice, what is it?"_

"_Just checking in, you havent called in weeks." she cried._

"_I got her trail, she is looping back to Texas, I think I got her this time."_

"_Well, do you want to know how.." I cut her off_

"_I don't want to know anything Alice, and stopping looking. I told you leave him be." _I hung up on her, when would they ever listen to me.

**APOV**

I wish she would listen to me. She was going to lose him. He is happy, being with that girl, she was only a friend from what the emails read but it could become something more. I know she would never forgive me for this but I needed him to know I still cared, and so did she.

_Edward, I know you never thought I would see these but I did. I still love you, will all you. We think of you as family, we are hunting Victoria. We all will be together soon. I wont be able to write again because she will know, but I do enjoy your emails. Til we meet again, Alice_

I only hope he would believe me, Ah he will. OHH and Bells is going to be pissed. Oh well serves her right for lying to us.

"_Alice, what are you going darlin' " jasper asked. He looked over my shoulder at the screen. "Bella is not going to be happy with you"_

"_Tell me something I haven't seen. You better not let her see this in your thoughts" I warned._

"_Of course not darlin' just be careful"_

"_I am always careful" I took his hand and lead him to our room for some much needed alone time, since the others went hunting._

**BPOV**

Dammit I lost her again. She was heading back to Washington. I can't let her get that far.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

_**Weeks later . . . . .. . . **_

I woke to find something I never thought I would, an email from Alice. I had stopped the emails when I never got a response.

_Edward, I know you never thought I would see these but I did. I still love you, will all you. We think of you as family, we are hunting Victoria. We all will be together soon. I wont be able to write again because she will know, but I do enjoy your emails. Til we meet again, Alice_

I could not believe what I was reading. They still loved me? That just isn't possible. If they cared for me at all, if Bella truly loved me they would not have left me. And yet something inside of me wants to believe them, I need to believe them. These past few weeks with Jana have been amazing. She is one of the best friends I could have asked for. For a while it did seem she hated me. She wouldn't answer my calls, or see me. But come to find out it was all because she was a Werewolf. I mean is it really possible nothing is the way we thought it was? That the mythical is really reality? I look over at her and she smiles, I know her feelings for me are different than mine for her, and she knows it too but we try to look past it all. I love Jana, I do just not like I love _her_.

"_what are you thinking about over there?" Jana asked._

"_nothing worth mentioning." I told her._

"_Well I got to run for a bit, patrol. I will be back in a hour."_

"_Alright, I can wait."_

"_Do not go without me got it?"_

"_Yes Ma'am" I joked._

I watched her leave, for a while I was fine but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. _"Betty, tell Jana I went to the beach." _I yelled. I was going to the beach, but I had something to stop along the way. The hole in my chest was aching, I felt like I would fall in on myself at any moment, I knew what I need to do if I wanted to see her again. I went to the cliff I had seen the boys jumping from all those times. This was my turn, I would jump and I would see her. I got to the top at looked down

'_don't do this' I could see her before me. I really was crazy_

"_You wanted me to me human, watch me."_

"_Edward, please don't"_

"_you wont stay with me any other way"_

I jumped.

**APOV**

"_Noooooo!" I screamed. _I turned to Jasper and my family. _"Edward he is going to jump off a cliff."_

"_when Alice?" asked Jasper_

"_In a hour"_

"_that is not enough time"_

"_I have to try to get to him Jaz"_

I ran, and ran. I would get to him. I had to for Bella whether she deserved it or not.

**EPOV**

I could hear someone saying my name, but I am dead. I shouldn't be able to hear them.

"_Edward, look at me damn it"_

"_Jana?" I barely said it._

"_Oh thank god, you are so stupid you should have waited for me." she scolded half heartedly._

"_Take him home, I will go back to Sue's place." called Sam._

"_What happened ?" I asked._

"_Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, he didn't make it. Our parents are over there with Sue. Come on let me take you home."_

She helped me to the truck and we left. We didn't talk the whole way home, I was freezing, I think she knew that.

"_108 degrees over here" _she gestured to herself. I went and sat closer to her, she was warm. We got to my house, when I went to get out she growled and shut the door.

"_What?"_

"_that is a vampire, I can smell it. I am getting you out of here." _I looked around. I saw something I hadn't seen in forever.

"_that is Carlisle's car, they are here. I have to go." _I got out.

"_Edward it's a trap"_

"_They wont hurt me."_

"_If a Cullen is back this is there territory, we can only protect you on our lands."_

"_Its okay, you don't need to.'_

"_You are about to cross a line"_

"_Well then don't draw one."_

I left to go inside. Once in the lights came on by themselves, I turned to see Alice. I jumped and the threw myself at her and hugged her.

"_Oh sorry I am just so happy to see you."_

"_you mine telling me how you are alive?"_

"_huh?"_

"_Edward I saw you jump off a Cliff! How could you try to kill yourself? Think of Elizabeth, think of.."_

"_I was cliff jumping, for fun."_

"_I have never met someone to prone to life threatening idiocy." I laughed at that, she wrinkled her nose "Edward what is that god awful wet dog smell?"_

"_Oh it must be me, or well Jana, she is sorta a Werewolf"_

"_Edward Werewolf's are not good company to keep"_

"_Speak for yourself" Jana said._

"_Thought you couldn't protect me here?"_

"_Guess I don't care" she said._

"_Well I wont hurt him" Alice said._

"_No you are just a harmless cullen, I mean the other one. Who is after him because of you." she nearly screamed._

"_victoria?" Alice asked me._

"_Yeah she has been around, its been a while thought right Jana?" I asked._

"_We chased her south, she hasn't made her way back yet" he said._

I looked at Alice she had strange look on her face. _"I didn't see her, I didn't see you get pulled out the water either, I cant see past your pack of mutts" she stated. Jana did not like that. I went in between them and Looked at Alice._

"_I will give you a moment" she said_

"_You arent going anywhere right? Your coming back?" I asked_

"_As soon as you put the mutt out?" she sang._

I looked over to Jana.

"_Is she..How many Cullen's are here and how long are they staying?" she asked._

"_its only Alice, and she can stay as long as she like" I told her "now run along to Sam he is gonna want to know"_

"_Sorry I keeping doing it."_

"_don't me sorry jus don't do. It doesn't have to be like this" I told her._

She came closer to me like she wanted to kiss me, this was the second time she had done this, just as she was going to the phone rang.

"_Mason residence?" Jana said._

"_She is not here, she is arranging a Funeral" she hung up backing away._

"_Jana who was that?"_

"_Edward stay away, don't come close" I just then Alice rushed in._

"_Edward, its Bella. She knows why I came her Rosalie told her. She is going to the Volturi she wants to die to." she told me. _Everything after was a blur. I ran to my room and threw some cloths into a bag and wrote my mom a note telling her In the smallest detail I could why I was leaving and I would be back as soon as I could. Alice was already in the car waiting. Jana stopped me.

"_don't do, she left you remember? She didn't want you." low blow Jana I thought._

"_I wont let her die out of guilt."_

I looked at Alice and she took off.

**BPOV**

"_She is not here, she is arranging a Funeral" someone said._

I hung up and threw the phone from the window. Why did I leave him? Now is gone and I have nothing. Why did Alice have to be right? Why couldn't he just have moved on like I thought he would? Why didn't I just stay with him? Nothing matters now. I will go to the Volturi. I will not live in world where is doesn't exists. I can not do that again.


	12. Chapter 11part 1

**Chapter 11-part 1**

**BPOV**

"_She is not here, she is arranging a Funeral" someone said._

I hung up and threw the phone from the window. Why did I leave him? Now is gone and I have nothing. Why did Alice have to be right? Why couldn't he just have moved on like I thought he would? Why didn't I just stay with him? Nothing matters now. I will go to the Volturi. I will not live in world where is doesn't exists. I can not do that again

* * *

**EPOV**

How could she do this? Even if she thought I was gone, she left me. She left and said she would not come back, that is not love. It was all a lie and yet here I am going to Italy to help her. Well I couldn't let her die out of guilt. After this was over I would go home and pretend it never happened. I could feel Alice's eyes one me.

"_What is it Alice?" I asked her._

"_You future just shifted, why would u pretend this never happened?" she asked._

"_really Alice? I am rushing to the aid to a girl who left me, why would I want to remember that" I told her._

"_Trust me Edward you will want to remember this trip, well parts of it that is."_

Alice just didn't understand. Once in the city she had another vision.

"_what did you see?" I asked her_

"_They refused you." she said._

"_So we have time. What will she do?" I asked._

"_She will make a scene, show herself to the humans, the Volturi will not let her get far."_

"_Where?" I was panicking now._

"_the Clock tower, at 12" "Alice we only have 5 minutes" she stopped the car, the cops wouldn't let us any further. "Edward go, I can't she can read my mind she will think I am lying she will rush into things."_

I left her and ran. I ran and ran, pushing people out of my way. I was in front of the clock tower, I could see her. She was so beautiful. I rushed to her, trying to push her back. _"Bella its me, I am here I am alive." _all she said was _"Heaven"_

Leave to her to know believe. _"Isabella Swan look at me!" _

**BPOV**

I was in heaven, but if this is heaven why do I still want to kill the person I love so much. I could hear him speaking, _"Isabella Swan look at me!"_ He never used that name, I opened my eyes, I was still in Volterra. I hurried backward to the shadows, my eyes never leaving my Edward.

"_You're alive" I said._

"_Yes, I needed you to see me, so you would die out of guilt. I could not have lived like that. But I can let go now." he told me._

"_No never let go" I told him. He looked at me._

"_you said.."_

"_I lied."_ I kissed him then with all these years of passion. I had him here with me again and this time I would not leave, it did no one any good. That smell, someone is coming. I saw them then, Demetri and Felix. _"I will not be needing your services any longer gentlemen." I told them._

"_Aro wishing to speak with you again." said Demetri_

"_no rules were broken" I answered._

"_Still let us take this to a different venue" Felix stated._

"_Edward, why don't you do enjoy the rest of the Festival." I told him._

"_The boy comes with us" they said together._

"_You can go to hell" I growled._

"_now now, it's a festival out there, wouldn't want to cause a scene" said Alice. Always showing up at the right time. _

_Just then Jane appeared._

"_Jane" we all said._

"_Enough, Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." she turned to leave and we followed._

"_Stay close to me" I whispered to Edward. _

I had the felling this was not going to end well, then again you never know when the Volturi is involved.

* * *

_**Ohh Cliffy :)**_

**_Sorry, but i just dont know how i want to visit to go._**

**_I will update again today hopefully with a part 2._**

**_if not tomorrow for sure_**


	13. Chapter 11part 2

**Chapter 11- part 2**

**EPOV**

I had been around Bella and her family and not once did I ever feel as if my life was in danger. I was even alone with Alice when she had not hunted in a while and still here I stand, but riding in a elevator with three vampires with blood red eyes scared me beyond belief.

I was well aware it took everything in Bella to not grip my hand tighter, she didn't want to hurt me. I knew she would not let anything happen, she could protect me but I wanted to be the one protecting her. I did not feeling as if I could not protect the women I love. The red eyed girl and company led us into a beautiful room, there was a women behind a desk.

"_Welcome" _said the woman as we passed. I looked to Bella, _"she's human?" _I asked. He nodded, so I asked if she knew what they where he nodded again. _"if she knows then why.." _he just looked at me _" she wants to be.." _I was cut off by Demetri, _"And so she will be"_ he said, _"When it is earned" _Jane finished. I could not believe anyone would want to be part of this. These vampire gave me the creeps, Jane took us into another room but this time we stood in front of three men, two of which did not look happy to see me, but one who seemed very pleased.

**BPOV**

We stood there in front of Aro and the others. Aro approached us. _"Welcome, I see Edward is alive and well, what a joyful day." _he then took my hand to so he may see into my mind. When our eyes met again his had become coal black, _"His blood sings to you, how to do stay so close to him?"_

"_It is not without difficultly"_ I answered. I looked to Edward,_ "Aro can read every thought I have ever had with one touch."_ I told him. _"Well you are sort of a soul reader yourself, yet this one confines you. You never get a clear read, may I?"_ he said to Edward. Of course being the smart human he was Edward took Aro's hand. It was almost to much when Aro could see nothing, I had to hold back a giggle. He was not happy about it. _"Nothing, I see nothing. I wonder..Jane dear shall we see if he is immune to all our powers?" _he gestured to Jane to come forward, I pulled Edward behind me and instead let her get me. So much pain. I couldn't barely make out Edward talking he way begging her to stop, finally Aro got her to stop. _"Aro dear, go on"_ he told her, this time I could not help my Edward. Jane turned to him and said_ "this may hurt just a little"_ she smiled and locked eyes with him, but nothing happened, soon her smile faded. Aro began to laugh, _"It would see he confines us all, what to do with you now"_ he said. Marcus cut in _"Aro you already know what you are going to do, he knows too much"._

Aro seemed sad, _"Such a waste, if only it was your true intention to change him, Felix!" "No!!: I yelled, going for Felix, Alice came to help me but Demetri got to her first. _

**EPOV**

The fighting had to stop, he was going to kill her. He was braced to kill when I screamed, _"No no, kill me, kill me not her." _They all turned to stare at me like I was a spotted unicorn or something. _"You would give you life for one of us? A soulless monster?" _Aro inquired. I stared him down_, "You don't anything about her soul" I told him._ He come closer to me, coming for the kill when Alice stopped him. _"Stop. Edward will be one of us, I have seen it. I will change him myself." she said. _Aro went and took her hand, when he opened his eyes again, he looked at me and her_ "It is amazing to see what you have seen before it has happened. Go now, prepare. Will look forward to your next visit when all is done." _said Aro, _"Of course, we will see you then"_ Alice answered. Bella came and took my hand leading me out of there pretty fast. On the way out I saw a beautiful women leading a group of what seemed to be human tourist back to the room we had just left. It did not take me long to realize what was going on. We barely made it to the elevator before I heard the screams.

**BPOV**

The plane right home was nice, I was so happy to be with him again. I could not believe I left him, and I do not believe he thinks I am really going to stay. I watch him sleep now, it is one of the most wonderful things about my nights. But tonight he is awoken near a scream, I touch him and he opens his eyes to see me. _"You are here?" he asked. "Yes I am here, you can sleep I will be here when you wake up" I told him. He just looked at me "No this is a dream, you cant really be here" he stated. "Edward" I came closer to him "I am here, I am not going anywhere, I should have never left you. I thought I was going the right thing. I believe if I left you, and took care of Victoria and made you safe soon you could move on and life a normal human life, the one you should have always had. But I could not live without you, I was miserable. That was why I could not stand to be around my family. I was on my way back here to you when I got the call. Edward what will it take for you to believe me?" _I begged. He just looked at me, staring at my eyes, he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. That kiss was everything I had remembered and so much more. I pulled away, too soon for him I am sure but I hadn't hunted in days I would not risk it. _"Once I am changed you will never be rid of me" _he said. I cringed, _"There will be no need for that, there are ways to keep the Volturi in the dark" _I told him. I got up from his bed saying _"No". "Where are you going?"_ I asked. _"your house, you coming?"_ he told me. I took him to my house, why I had no idea. Once there I could see in Alice's mind what he was doing, before I could react he was speaking to them.

"_You all know what it is I want, but I can not do it alone. The only fair thing I can see is to put it to a vote" he paused" Alice?"_

"_Of course, you are already my brother" she told me. "I vote yes too" said Jasper._

"_I vote Hell yes, I could use another brother" Emmett boomed._

"_I am so sorry, for everything. And I am thankful you where brave enough to go and save my sister, but this is not a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish there would have been someone to vote no for me so No." said Rosalie._

"_I already consider you part of the family, Yes" said Esme. That left Carlisle._

_I looked to him, "Why are you doing this?" I asked him._

"_You have chosen not to live without him, I will not lose my daughter, so I vote Yes." he said._

"_Then it is set, after graduation that is when I want to do it, that way it will be easier on my mom." Edward said._

We did not speak the whole way back to his house. I did not know what to say. He went above me, he went to my family and they want him. Who am I to complain. I get to keep him with me forever, but at what cost?


	14. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it took so long to post**_

_**hope this is worth the wait. Sorry it is short  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I know I should be happy. I get to keep him with me forever this time, nothing can separate us. And yet I am not happy, not really. I feel I am damning him, I hate the thought of him losing his soul, I should leave him, I really should. He would be better off.

"_Bella don't you even think about it!"_ Alice yelled. She really should stay out of my business. _"Alice, just leave it. I am not going anywhere, it would hurt him more that do him any good. More so with Victoria to close."_ I told her. But Alice doesn't let up. _"Isabella Cullen, no matter what you are not going anywhere, even when she is gone. Got it? He needs you and if you leave it destroys him, I saw it."_ she told me. I had no way of knowing if she was lying, she keeps me out of her head these days. _"Alice there is no way I could leave him, not again. I am not strong enough."_ I said sadly. She looked at me with sad eyes, _"Bells I know how you feel about all this but it really is the only way, neither of you can live without the other and this is the way."_ Alice told me. I really hated her logic. _"HOW IS THIS RIGHT THEN? PLEASE TELL ME HOW IS TAKING HIS SOUL THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"_ I yelled at her. Alice's eyes went wide and bugged out of her skull, Jasper was at her side in no time and so was everyone else, apparently I was louder than I had intended to be. _"What is going on here?"_ Carlisle asked. I looked at him anger flowing from me, I saw Jasper wince. _"What is going on here?! I will tell you what is going on, this pixie is telling me that taking away a soul is the right then to do. That is what is going on here."_ I sneered. They all looked at Alice now, she was finally gaining her self control. _"I didn't not say that and you know it Isabella! You know that he needs you and you need him regardless of what you believe about our souls you can not deny that it will destroy both of you to lose one another."_Alice accused. I really hated to admit it but she was right. And from the smug look on her face she knew it. _"Fine!"_ I yelled before leaving them. I still needed to go see Edward, we haven't spent any time together since our return, his mother was at pleased when we returned. I was right outside of his house when I caught the scent, a werewolf, really this was beginning to get on my nerves. I turned to the woods and saw her waiting for me, and of course that was the moment Edward come outside. _"Bella you are here! Why are you just standing there?"_ he asked. I walked up to him and hugged me, he bent down to kiss me and I let him and this time I did not pulled away he did. _"Sorry, I normally have more control than that."_ I told him. I could hear the wolf, she was not pleased, I couldn't fight my smile. He look to the wood and of course he would see her._ "Jana, is that you?"_ he yelled, she nodded and waved us to come over. So he took my hand and lead me there. _"I know why you are here consider the message delivered. " _I told her, she snorted. _"I can see that he wasn't lying about your talents, leech."_ she sneered. Edward did not seemed to like that one bit

"_Jana I will not stand for talking that way to my fiancé _"He retorted. I smiled but the wolf began to shake. _"Edward step back, trust me"_ I told him, that made her move mad. _"You filthy leech, get away from him. You do not speak for him."_ she grabbed my arm and I threw her back. Edward got between us, _"Guys you need to stop this, Jana Bella is my life you have always known that even before know when we where kids I use to talk about the girl in my dreams. Bella, Jana is my best friend, she was here when you left, she kept me sane you need to respect that." _he told me. _" I am thankful she was here for you but love she is a wolf, I can not be here."_ I left and waited for him in his room, but once in there I could smell it all over the place, someone had been here and not someone I know. I hurried back to them, They where laughing now, humph. _"Edward where have you been all day?"_ I asked him. He looked confused. _"I worked today at my mom's shop, she had things to do in Port Angeles. Why?"_ he could see I was worried. My phone was ringing then, _"Alice, someone was in his room, no not a scent I know, we will talk more once we are home."_ I looked to them_ "Jana, go I know you want to, the help would be nice."_ she snorted and left to catch the scent. Edward just stared at me. _"come on we need to go I will explain at the house."_ I took him and will left. Once at the house, Alice was there waiting.

"_Everyone is waiting in the main room" Alice told us._

"_Good, Alice how could you not see this?" I asked her. By then we had made it to the room with the others._

"_Bella, I have watching for so much lately, but I do not know how this slipped by." she said sadly. I felt guilty._

"_I know Alice, I am sorry. But this is serious what are we to do?" _I asked them. _You could change him_, Emmett thought. I hissed, _"Emmett, that is not a option.". _Everyone was looking at us, when Alice's eyes was pulled into a vision, that she would not show me. _"Alice what is it?"_ I asked her. She looked at me, _"Bella, listen to Emmett, his way you both live, yours you both die. I am sorry but I will not lose my sister, if you will not do it then I will." _she answered. Then she allowed me to see her vision, she was right as was Emmett. I could tell he knew it do with that smug look on his face._ "Fine I can see that I am out numbered. If it is what he wants then fine."_ I looked at Edward who seemed to be lost. _"Do you still want to be one of us? Because it seems that if you are to be changed it has to happen now."_ I told him. He didn't waste a second, _"Of course I still want this, I want you forever Isabella. I have always loved you and I will always love you I am ready, lets do this."_ I looked up at Carlisle _"Will you do it, I do not think I can. I haven't hunted in a while and we can not waste a moment. I will leave and hunt with Alice, you guys stay with him. Please?"_ I asked. They all nodded, I turned to my Edward, _"I love you Edward Mason, always have. I will see you soon."_ I bent down and kissed me, almost losing control, then I pulled away and smile took Alice's hand and we left.

**EPOV**

I watched my Bella leave with my sister Alice, soon she would not have to be so careful with me. _"Are you ready, Son?"_ Carlisle asked me. I nodded. He took me upstairs and I lay me down a Bella and my bed, the next thing I felt was he teeth piercing my skin, then the fire. All I felt was the fire, burning me from the inside out. I wanted to scream but I knew it would do no good. I had to be strong, I would not let them suffer along side me. I could do this, soon I would be just like them and then Bella and I would be married.

**BPOV**

I could tell from Alice's visions that Carlisle has already bit him and his transformation had begun. She saw my face drop, _"Bells everything will be fine"_ she told me. I know she believed that but something in me did not want to risk his soul. _"Ali, I know this the only way. Believe me I do, but that doesn't make this easier for me. "_ I pleaded with her. She nodded understanding that was when we came across the same scent I had found in his room._ "Alice, do you smell that?" I asked her. She nodded, "You know who this is?" she asked. "No, but this is the same scent that was in Edwards room. The trail is old, it must be from when they came here, lets see where it leads." she nodded and we left. _After following the trail to Seattle and it becoming to faint to follow any longer we went back to hunt and return home to tell the others. Once there, I could tell they already knew something, then I smelt it, wolves. I ran to the front, hissed at her _"How dare you come here!" _Jana replied, _"I have every right here, you know the rules leech, this will be war." _I calmed down fast, I looked to Jasper who just winked. Ass. _"Jana it is the only way, what's done is done there is not changing it. This is what he wanted, despite what I said to him. And even if he hadn't chosen this, he would have died regardless with what is coming for him. This way we both live." I told her. _She just looked at me. I left her to fight with the others. I could easily hear them but I wanted to be with Edward, his heart was going so fast, he was already so close to a complete change. That is extremely fast, _"Carlisle!" _I called. He came running in followed by the rest of them. _"how is this possible, you just bit him, and he is already near the end?"_ I asked him. He smiled mostly to his self, I could see it in his thoughts, _"oh a syringe to the heart, genius." _I told him. Edward's heart beat for one last time then everything went silence, no one moved, no one breathed. I watched him open his eyes to his new life, eyes that held such love.

* * *

**_Again sorry for the shortness_**

**_and the Cliffy. _**

**_What will Jana and the pack do now?_**

**_How will Edward react to vampire life?_**

**_and who is this vistor???_**

**_R&R _**

**_and soon you will find out.  
_**


	15. Chapter 13

_Previously : _

_Edward's heart beat for one last time then everything went silence, no one moved, no one breathed. I watched him open his eyes to his new life, eyes that held such love. _

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

The fire began to lessen, I could feel my body again. I heard my heart beat for the last time, then I opened my eyes so I could see. And could I see, I saw everything, even the flecks of dust in the air. I took a deep breathe, I could taste things in the air. There was something overpowering in the air, roses and honey, that was when I saw her looking at me with those beautiful eyes. "Bella" I took her into my arms and kissed her passionately. She pulled me off, I frowned "Sorry love, but you are stronger than me for the time being" she told me. "I see, sorry" I replied. That was when I hear a familiar voice, Jana. I took off with everyone right on my tail. I stopped when I saw her, "Jana! What are you doing here?" I asked her. She stared at me, hate, anger, and sorrow crossed her face before she spoke. "Edward. I am here because the treaty was broken" she stated. I looked at her in horror she could not be serious. "Jana I would be truly dead if not for them. This was my choice. I wanted to live, to share forever with Bella, to see Elizabeth even from a distance. I did not want to truly die" I told her. She began to shake, "Edward how could you choose this! We could have protected you!" she demanded. "Jana I would never have put you in harms way. So no you could not have. Not this time. I made the right choice, but if you feel this way then we will leave and never come back." I told her. I turned around and grabbed Bella, "where would you like to go my love?" I asked her, she smiled "It does not matter as long as I am with you" she replied. I could see Jana out the corner of my eye, she did not look happy but she just sighed. "Edward you would just leave? I thought I was you best friend?" she asked. I removed my gaze from Bella to look at Jana, "Yes, I would. You will always be my best friend but Bella is the love of my existence. I go where she does" I answered simply. She stared at me wide eyed for a while then she spoke. "This truly is what you wanted?" she asked, I nodded. "Fine, then the Treaty is still intact." she answered. I was about to smile but then I saw Alice and Bella's face, they looked scared. "Bella? Alice what did you see?" I begged her. She looked at me with horror, "Edward they are coming and soon." Oh no, this can not be happening. "I thought she would give up once I was changed?" I asked her. She shook her head, "No, she I will still come, we always knew she would still come. Just now you can survive."

**BPOV**

Well this just keeps getting better doesn't it. First that asshole James tries to kill him and now this visitor ugh how can so much bad happen. And now I have to deal with these insanely annoying wolves. "Edward I loved you more than anything but if you can not get these damn wolves to leave I can not control my actions" I told him sternly. I could tell he was holding back a chuckle, "Of course my love I will take care of it." Once he was outside Alice came into my room. "What Alice?" I asked her. _Bella, I need us to speak in private. I believe I know who this visitor is, _Alice thought. I nodded, "Lets go." We left telling everyone we needed to go hunting. Once we got far enough way they could not hear us we stopped. "Who do you think it is Alice?" I asked her. She grimaced. "Bella don't freak out okay?" she asked, I nodded. "I think it is all connected. The killings going on in Seattle, Victoria, and the Visitor" she said. I had to work very hard not to overreact. "Alice what are you trying to say?" I asked her. "From what I can tell from the bits of visions I have been getting, she is creating an army" she answered me. I blacked out then, who knew a vampire could faint. I could hear everything around me, but I was not there, not really. But when I heard Edwards voice, I jumped up and grabbed him. "Bella what is wrong?" he asked me. "Alice you haven't told them?" I asked her. _No, you blacking out like that seemed to be more important at the time, _she thought. I nodded. "Alice took me out to tell me what she has come up with and I believe she is right. It is all connected. The killings in Seattle, Victoria, and the visitor. We believe Victoria is creating an army.

"WHAT!!!!!" they all said together.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

They all just stood there staring at like I was a leper. "Guys?" I spoke up. Nothing. Hmmm, "O-M-G look at that big bear in the back yard!" screamed "I think I will help myself."

"Oh no you don't" Emmett said as he turned around. One down.

"HEY! There is no bear!" he yelled. I giggled, "Sorry Em but I needed to get you to snap out of it. I need you to help we with the others" I told him. He nodded, "Alright, take Eddie away, I am sure you can wake him" he winked "And this may get ugly" he warned. I took Edward and ran as far as I dared with the things going on lately. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips hard. I parted his lips and took in his scent. I began tugging his hair when he finally started to respond. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, I could see the longing in them but I also saw fear. I could not bare to stop, knowing this may be our last chance. I crashed my lips back to his, shredding his cloths.

When we walked back into the house everyone was eyeing us. Seeing we had on different cloths than when we left, I could see how they would be staring but Emmett takes it to a whole other level. "Staring problem Em?" I sneered. He laughed, "like you didn't know. When did you change cloths Eddie?" he joked. I growled but before I could say anything Edward did.

"Seriously Emmett of all people I thought you would be the one to know what its like to have your clothing shredded in passion. I must have been wrong, too bad" he told Emmett as he took me in his arms. If I could blush I would have but the look on Emmett's face would have been well worth it. "Ohh Burn!" Jasper joked. Emmett glared at him, then turned his gaze to Edward. Emmett was not use to being bested. _Edward baby, challenge Em to an arm wrestling match, Trust me_, I whispered so low no one but him could hear it. He nodded.

"Emmett what do you say to a little bet?" Edward asked. Em's face lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. "What do you have in mind" Emmett inquired. I smiled, this was going to get ugly, I saw Alice's vision the same time she did. Our eyes met and we shared a knowing smile. "Arm wrestling, you and me right now. I win you leave me and Bella alone about our relationship" Edward stated.

"And if I win its only going to get a lot worse" Emmett declared. I looked to Alice to make sure she had it right. She rolled her eyes. _Chill Bells I am always right,_ she thought. Then I heard a bolder shatter. I ran outside to see what had happened. Emmett was cursing and Edward was smiling and the bolder was shattered. Damn I missed it.

"What is going on here?" asked Esme. I didn't even realize that she had not been present for our conversation. "Em and Edward are just settling a bet" Alice replied. Esme nodded and left once again. Something was going on, I could feel it. "Alice, take Edward hunting. You will see if something is coming" I asked told her "I have something I need to take care of." I had not decided what I would do for I did not want her to see it. "Alright, hey Edward lets going hunting" she said taking him by the arm leading him away. He turned to look at me, I smiled and waved for him to go. I watched them jump the river and clear the trees, then I ran up to where Esme and Carlisle had been whispering.

**EPOV**

When Alice led me away I knew something was going on but I would go and grill Alice. She is more likely to tell me the truth than Bella is. I stopped dead in my tracks causing Alice to whip around.

"What is going on Alice?" I demanded. She winced. "Alice?"

"Edward it is not my place" she began but I cut her off. "Alice, this is my life too. I deserve to know what is going on" I told her.

"She is going to kill me" she paused "I saw something while you where busy earlier."

"And, what did you see?" I asked.

"Bella Burning" she told me blankly. I am not sure how it was possible but I fainted into darkness. I was aware of it but I could not stop it. Sadly I welcomed it.

**BPOV**

"What is going on Carlisle!" I demanded. For the past hour he had been dancing around the subject. Bringing up other things to distract me. "you will not distract me again." I told him.

"Bella, Alice saw something while you and Edward where indisposed" he told me. I felt panic take over my body.

"What did she see" I asked.

"You" he paused "Burning." WHAT!

I felt the panic take over, I could hear all their thoughts.

_We have to find a way to stop this._

_My daughter burning, no it can not be_

_What are we going to do? I can not _

_Have Alice in danger. _

_Bella I am so sorry._

Wait, who was sorry. I listened harder, _Bella I do not know what happened. I should be there in 30 seconds, you and Carlisle meet me outside._

It was Alice.

"Carlisle Alice wants us to meet her outside, she is almost here. She most of saw us talking and is coming back" I told him, he nodded.

So we waited for her to arrive, I saw her clear the river but I didn't see Edward. That was until she got closer, she was caring him.

"Alice, what happened to him?" I yelled. "I am not sure, it was like he fainted" she told me.

"Why would he have…."I paused. She was thinking about their conversation. "YOU TOLD HIM!" I screamed at her. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. "This is all your fault! Alice how could you!" I yelled. Emmett and Jasper had made their way out there at some point because right then they both had to hold me back or I would have killed my sister. I'm not sure if it was Jasper or if I just didn't have it in me to fight but I fell to the ground crying dry tears. No approached me out of fear and for good reason. I crawled to where the love of my existence lay motionless with vacant eyes. "Edward come back to me" I whispered "You can not leave me! not again!" I yelled this time. I heard someone move and my eyes shot up to see Alice. I growled. "How Alice?"

She seemed taken back by my low voice. "I do not know" was all she offered. Not good enough.

"that is not good enough. Show me exactly what happened" I demanded and she did. I saw her tell him, and I saw him fall. It just doesn't make since. _'Don't be mad at Alice love this is not her fault'_

"who said that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me strangely. "Are you telling me that you didn't hear anything?" I asked them all. _'they can't hear me love. Only you can. Only you can hear thoughts." _I looked down to Edward, no it can't be. I have never been able to truly read his thoughts. "Edward, if that truly is you. Answer me this, what happened?" I asked him. Silence, but then _" I am not sure. Its like I shattered. thinking of you that way. I could not bare it."_ he told me.

"Love I am here and I need you here with me. Please Edward you can not leave me again" I begged as I took his hand in mine. His Fingers twitched. "Edward does it help when I touch you/" I asked him. I could hear Emmett trying to hold back his laugher, horribly I might add. _"Yes, I think so . I starting to feel myself coming back when you started talking to me." _he thought. So I threw my leg over him so I was on top of him, I looked up to Carlisle. _We will go, _he thought. He motioned for everyone to follow him and they did. I looked back down at my love and kissed him. I ran my hands up and down his body and slowly I felt him move more and more. And before I knew it he was the one on top of me. He broke our kiss and said, "Perhaps we should head home. No doubt they are all worried." I shook my head, "Alice would have told them you are fine" I tried to reason.

"Bella love I would love to ravish you right here but we have pressing issues at hand" he stated firmly. I hate when he is right, I always did.

"you know I have always hated when you where right." I laughed "Fine lets go."

When we walked into the house, Emmett just could not contain himself any longer. "turned down eh Bella?" he joked. I smirked, "Hey Em do you know what happened to the last guy who joked like that with me?" I asked him. "no" he replied. I looked at Edward then, "No one has, the bastard went missing. No one has seen him since, and I was human then" I told him. He was taken back, "No lie?" he asked. "Nope, She is telling the truth. I remember it like it was yesterday" Edward answered. just then someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it knowing who it was already.

"Yes, Jana?" I asked when I opened the door.

"We caught the scent. Its fresh, couldn't be far" she offered. I nodded, "Some of us will join you." I looked to Carlisle hoping he would take it from here. He did. "Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and myself will come with you" he told Jana then turned to me "Bella you and Alice stay here with Edward. Jasper too just in case" I nodded and he left.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she whispered. WHAT?

"How do you see nothing?" I asked her. "I don't know. No wolves are here. I should know" she cried.

"Alice its not your fault." I tried to sooth her when Jasper and Edward walked back in.

"Bella, Alice Edward here has some talent" Jasper said. I looked confused, what was he talking about.

"Edward can….."

* * *

**_Ohhh Cliffy_**

**_So what do you think should be Edwards power?_**

**_let me know. _**


	17. Authors Note

I know I havent been updating a lot lately. There has been so much going on with my grandmother getting so sick. I am trying to up date more often on all my stories.

I do not want to lose any of my readers.

I see a lot of you have added my stories to your favorites but I would really love your input on them.

So you if you would post Reviews too that would be amazing.

Well I will have all my stories updated hopefully before Monday.

*Isabella Lynn*


	18. Chapter 15

"Bella, Alice Edward here has some talent" Jasper said. I looked confused, what was he talking about.

"Edward can…..

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

"Edward can shield himself" Jasper told us. Was he being serious.

I searched his mind, he was thinking about what had just occurred. I gasped.

"Alice, no need to worry. Edward is the reason you couldn't see anything just a moment ago. It seems he can block physical and mental attacks. No wonder I have such a hard time reading his thoughts" I told her.

They all laughed at that not understanding how frustrating that was to me. "A shield, wow. That is very rare. And from what I know from what I hear from others their has never been one quite this strong" I told them. If blushing was possible I am certain Edward would have. He came to me then. "Stop embarrassing me, and kiss me love" he smiled that crooked smile and I melted. "you don't have to tell me twice" I said before crashing my lips to his.

Kissing Edward, there are not words to tell you how that feels to me. Nothing else exists at that moment but me and him. I heard someone clear their throat before the stench hit me. "I really hate those dogs" I muttered too low for _them_ to hear but my family did. Edward glared at me, "Be nice" he whispered. Yeah like that would happen. Jana kept repeating the same thing in her head over and over again. "You don't have to shout you know" She glared at me " we both already know how you feel about the two of us" ha take that dog. Edwards eyes left me to glare at her, "Jana I told you, I love Bella and that is all that matters. If you cant handle it then leave" he told her again. She did not like that.

_She doesn't fight fair, but what can you expect from a vampire. Then again he is one now too, _Jana thought. I smiled, that's right darling is he one now. And he will be mine for eternity, never yours. She seemed to read my thoughts from my face. _You don't need to be so smug,_ Jana thought. She was right I didn't have to, I just wanted to.

"why are you back?" I asked her.

"Sam thought I should stay back incase whoever it was doubles back this way" Jana told me.

Huh they don't think we can handle this ourselves? We will see about that.

Just then Alice was hit with a vision that trapped us both.

_Vision:_

_Their capes where blowing in the wind as they stared out at the burning fire. "It was a Shame to have this end this way" Aro stated. _

"_I will end you all for this" Edward sneered. _

"_Carlisle my friend, you need to teach your boy some manners before I throw him in the fire as well" Marcus scolded. _

"_Edward please, stay calm."_

"_How can you say that to me? They killed her! They took my Bella from me! I will end them all for this" Edward yelled before jumping Aro and taking him into the Flames, killing himself and the fiend._

_VISION END_

No! I looked to Alice then. I thought about what I wanted to ask her I knew she would see it. _I am not sure when this will happen or why Bella, but it feels soon. _, she thought.

"What's going on with them two?" That bloody dog asked. Edward looked at me then, and I know he saw the fear in my eyes. "Don't ask me to tell you because I can't and I don't want to lie to you" I told him.

"You can tell me anything love" he told me.

"I know but this is nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment, trust me" I begged him. He nodded, then kissed my forehead. _you will have to tell him sooner or later,_ Alice thought. She was right, but for now I would pretend everything would be fine. I just had to.

When everyone got home it was like a freaking government meeting. No one was saying what they wanted to and no one was asking the questions they so wanted to. "OMG if you fucking people do not just come out with I will blow up! All your thoughts are giving me a headache, just saw what you really want to before I do it for u!" I yelled at them, instantly regretting it because most of what they wanted to know was what was going on with me and Alice.

"okay I am sorry I blew up like that. I just cant take it all anymore. This is too much for me," I looked to Alice "I need to hunt, Alice please come with me?" She nodded, "of course."

"Bella is something wrong love?" my darling Edward asked me. I put on a fake smile and said, "No darling, I am fine. I just need to hunt, we will be back shortly."

He kissed me briefly, I could feel the concern in his kiss. I loved this man, I always had. I could not lose him again, I could not stand to hurt him the way I was hurt all those years ago.

Alice took my hand and we ran and ran. We were at least a state away before we stopped. "Ali this cannot happen" I told her.

"I know, it is the last thing I want to see happen. I don't know how or why I just know this feels soon" she told me with a sadden voice.

"I have done nothing wrong, there is no reason for this to even be in the future" I yelled. Then it hit me. I knew why this would happen.

Years ago when I was new to this life, Dimitri brought me to the Volturi and they asked me to join them. I life in their faces and turned them down.

"Alice, I know why this is going to happen. Do u remember when u and Jasper first joined us and I went missing for those few months?"

"Yea, Carlisle was very worried" she answered.

"I was in Italy, I had never seen the Volturi. I had heard the stories from Carlisle of course. While there I meant Dimitri, he took me to them. They asked me to join them. I told them there was nothing in this world that would make me do such a thing. I loved my family and I would stay with them" I paused "But Ali there is something that would drive me to it. If they took Edward or threatened him I would go. No questions asked."

She just stared at me for a while, her mind a complete blank before answering. "Bells it won't come to that. None of us will let it. But the only way to stop this is to tell them" she told me.

Why did she always have to be right. I know telling them is the only way but I do not want Edward to know. He will only worry.

"Alright we tell them when we get back" I finally agreed "Lets hunt now."

And with that we hunted.

**Once back at the house…..**

It was like someone declared WAR. Everyone was screaming.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked when we entered to house.

"We got a letter from Aro. It was addressed to you and Edward. It arrived after you left" Emmett explained.

This was not good. "Bella tell them" Alice said.

"Tell us what love?" Edward asked. Just breathe Bella you can do this.

"I know what Aro wants" I paused "He wants me."

There where gasps all around, so retold the story again. And this time it wasn't taking as well.

Carlisle was upset that his friend would try to steal his daughter.

Esme was hurt I didn't tell her.

Rose was just being Rose, she hated not knowing things.

Emmett was happy, he wanted a reason to fight the bastards.

Jasper was with Emmett.

And then there was Edward who was the only one not saying a word about any of it. Not what happened back then or the vision Alice saw. Nothing.

"Edward, please say something?" I begged.

He just stared at me, with fear and worry in his eyes. "nothing is going to happen to me" I told him. He flinched away.

"Don't say that. You don't know that for sure. Mark my words, if they so much as remove a strand of your hair I will destroy them all" He declared.

"You shouldn't speak such things. You don't know them baby. Aro is used to getting what he wants" I warned him "If he wants me, he will stop at nothing to get me. He wouldn't kill me." I lied to him. I swore I wouldn't do that, but there was no denying he needed to be lied to. _You know he will figure out you lied sooner or later_, Alice thought. _She lied to him, why would she do that_, Carlisle thought. The others were thinking the same thing.

"You really believe that?" he asked me. I gave him a fake smile, "Yes I do."

That was the first of many lies I would tell him as the days dragged on.

More letters arrived, one with a gift. A beautiful necklace I was to wear when I saw him in Italy.

Today was a good day, I didn't have to lie to him. He was gone. Emmett and Jasper took him hunting.

"Bella can I speak to you?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and followed him to his study. "You have been lying to Edward. May I ask why?"

"Dad, I must. He could not handle the truth. You saw him after he heard of the Vision Alice had. It was heartbroken. If he knew the lengths Aro would go to get what he wants, it would destroy him" I said quickly.

"so you know, you may very well die at Aro's command?"

"Yes, I do. I have known for a long time he was waiting for something to use against me. It took that vision to make me see now he has something"

"Edward" he said.

"Yes, he will use him to get to me. Maybe I should just give him what he wants" I spoke sadly. Carlisle rushed me and took me in his arms.

"You are my daughter, I will not allow you do that. He will have to kill me before I give him one of my children."

"It may come to that and that is my fear" I said with tears in my eyes. That day I cried on his shoulder, wishing for a better future.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

I knew the moment the guys asked me to hunt with them and she didn't join us that something was wrong. Bella and I always went together. These past few days something has changed with her, and it scares me.

"Come on Eddie, stop mopping about, whats wrong with you?" Emmett joked. But it hit to my core, something was wrong.

"cool it Em, something really is bothering him" Jasper said "Whats going on Edward?"

I looked into his face and knew he had the answers.

"Bella has been lying to me hasn't she?" I asked. No answer. "I know something is going on. She isn't as sneaky as she thinks. I can tell every time she lies, but I let her think I don't know. That I don't see it in her eyes, the fear that our time together is limited."

"Eddie…"Emmett started, but Jasper stopped him. "Shut up Em, Edward you need to talk to her about this. Its not our place to."

My mind was made up in that instant, I turned on my heels and started back to the house. I would get the truth from her.

**BPOV**

I cried for the first time in many years, and I never thought it would stop. "Carlisle, I can't tell him the truth, I just cant. If he knew, really knew what was in store for us, he would worry and the time we have together would be ruined" I Confessed to him.

"What do you think you have done, you are the one causing the problems now," Edward told me. I must have been so broken I didn't hear him coming. "I can see it in your eyes every single bloody time you look at me. I see the fear, and I let you think I don't because I knew that was what you wanted but not anymore. I wont let it end like this," he declared.

"You think I want it to end like this? You think I want it to end at all? If there was a way to save us, to keep us together I would do it. No questions asked and Aro knows just that. He WILL USE that" I told him. I stayed quiet allowing my words to sink in. When his eyes locked mine, he knew.

"He will want us both. He will take me, and threaten me to get you" he growled. I nodded. "If he comes for me, don't follow" Edward stated.

I snarled at him, "I wont lose you again. I cannot bare it. You didn't have to remember. I DID! I had to live all these years remembering you. Remembering every last detail of the life we had and of the future we planned. I didn't forget it, I wasn't like the others. I WANTED to forget!" I paused "I didn't want to remember your face, your touch, your kiss. But they haunted me. And now here you are, back in my life. I can feel you again, smell you, touch you. And I wont lose that again. I will not bare it!"

Edward and Carlisle just stared at me, I could hear the others gasps in the other rooms of the house. They had returned just in time to hear my rant.

Maybe it was heavy but it was how I felt and there was no going back now anyways.

"You can't mean that" Edward whispered. I flinched, "I do. I hated remembering you. And if I lose you again, I will die. One way or another it will happen. So don't even think of giving yourself up."

"Isabella, I love you more than anything in this world or the next. I wouldn't want to hurt you or leave you. But I will not let you give yourself to him just to save me. You are a Cullen and they are your family."

"you are a part of this Family now to Edward" Rosalie told him. I was shocked that she said that. I thought Rose hated him, but it seems she loves him too. It warmed my heart to know she cared.

You never realize how much someone means to you until you don't have them anymore. I knew what it was like to be without Edward and I cant be without him again. "Rose is right Edward, You are part of this Family just as much as I am. I love you and I will not ever let you ago again. NEVER!" I snarled at him.

"Then what are we to do?" he asked. That I did not have an answer for. "I do not want to think of it this way but if it comes down to it I will fight them. They are no match for us." With Edward's mental and physical shield and my mind reading they couldn't touch us or so I hope.

I do not know what to do. Aro would come and soon if my feelings are right. And I still do not know what to do to protect Edward and myself.

"Bella come hunt with me," Alice demanded. I nodded and took her hand. Edward went to join us but Alice put her hand up, "No, not you. Just me and Bella. We need some girl time."

He didn't seem to like that not one little bit, but there was nothing he could do about it. We ran pretty far before she finally stopped and turned to face me. "What's going on Alice?" I asked her. She grimaced like she didn't want to tell me anything. "Alice," I sneered. She sighed, "Fine, fine. Don't get worked up. I had another vision and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Fuck! This cant be good, can it? "Alice…" I started but she stopped me. "Before you say anything just listen to me first. I can't pin the time down, but they are coming and soon. And from what I see they will succeed with getting Edward" she told me. How could this be? Could we really be they lowly that we cant protect our own. "Alice, how?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But he is alone, I don't know where we are or why you aren't with him." She answered.

That's when we heard an earth shattering scream, one of pure pain. "Jane" I gasped. They were here, and we would never get to Edward in time. I took off running faster than I ever had before, but by the time I got home all that was there was a battered Esme. I knelt before her, "Esme are you alright?" She looked at me with fear, "Bella they took Edward. I tried to stop them really I did." I followed her eyes down to her foot or I should say where her foot should be. It was on the other side of the room. I ran and got it then held it in place to start the healing. "You will be fine," I told her "Everything will be." The last part was more for me then her. At that moment Alice returned, "I followed their scent but they most of had a car waiting. Imma call Carlisle, he needs to be here."

She left to call him leaving me with Esme. What was I going to do? Exactly what I thought would happen did. They have him and they want me. "Bella, Jane told me tell you personally that Edward is going to tortured every single hour of every day until you join them," Esme cried. They others walked in then just in time to hear her message.

"We will fight, they cant beat us," Emmett boasted. Rose hit him over the head, "you idiot that is just what they want. A reason to kill us all."

How was I going to free him from Jane's rath without giving in to them? How?


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I couldn't move, couldn't think. "Carlisle over here, Esme is better its Bella I am worried about," I heard Alice tell him. "Alice what do you see?" he asked her. "its not good, I cant tell you how long but she will stay like this, right now im sure she can hear us but that will change."

And like a switch it did, I couldn't hear anything I was slipping into a black hole it felt like. When the light returned, I was in place I hadn't seen in over a hundred years.

"_Isabella, its nearly noon child. Your mother will have your head if you don't get up now," Tessa warned. _

"_Really Tessa, after all these years do you think my mother scares me?" I retorted. That when I heard her coming up the stair. "Damn," I rushed to begin washing, Tessa was snickering "go head laugh you will regret it later." _

_I loved Tessa truly I did, but she favored my mother so much it burned me. Just as I was about to apologize to her my mother walked through the door. "Isabella why are you not dressed?" my mother sneered. I flinched at the sound of it. "Sorry mother, I wasn't aware there was a need to rise earlier until now."_

"_Yes, well we have company that will be arriving within the hour so do hope you can be presentable in time," she said as she left the room. I turned to Tessa, "Who is coming?" "Your mother placed me in silence I cannot tell you." I begged her and begged but she wouldn't budge, but I knew what would make her tell. "If you don't tell me then I will simple hate you forever," I said shamelessly. Tessa sighed, "You certainly are a pest, well fine ruin the surprise. Master Mason and his family are visiting." Was that all? That pesky boy who teased me and pulled my hair as a child, ugh great. "Well that's not even worth knowing," I told her as I went to get dressed. "Wait Mistress Swam ordered me to dress you in the blue gown that she bought you yesterday," Tessa told me as she went to grab the dress. "Whatever mother wishes," I said as I rolled my eyes. _

_Soon mother was calling Tessa, "I would hurry miss, you mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

_Ugh this was not the way I wanted to spend my day. I left my room and as I walked down the stairs I caught the eye of a gorgeous man with emerald eyes. He took my breath away, it was so intoxicating that I nearly missed the last step and went to fall and with reflexes I had never seen he caught me. "Why are you alright miss?" this god like creature ask me. "Yes, Thank you," I whispered. He set me upright and took my hand to introduce himself, but before he could mother interrupted. "Oh well I see Edward and Isabella have reunited," she said gleefully. We looked at each other again, in shock. This was the boy who used to torture me as a child. "Pleased to have you here Edward," I greeted the way my mother expected me to. "Pleasure is mine Isabella," he returned. "My Isabella you are lovely, you have grown into a fine women," Mrs. Mason remarked "Why you are just glowing, isn't she Edward?" she directed at her son. "Yes, she is indeed," I blushed as he said the words. "Well Isabella why don't you show Edward the grounds while we retire for tea?" she told like I had a choice. "Yes mother, Edward would you like a tour?" I muttered. "Why yes, that would be just lovely," he answered. Who was he? This is not the boy I remember. _

_We walked the ground for a while then they left but not before securing a yes to a dinner invitation. Mother fussed about me for what seemed like forever the following day. "Mother it is only dinner, you act as if.." I couldn't finished the statement for the look in my mothers eyes said it all. "You are using the dinner to arrange a marriage between us are you not?" I asked her hoping I was wrong. "Mr. Mason inquired about your suitors that is all. This merely a dinner," she insisted. _

_Once there it was like a Castle. They lived in one the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. "Welcome Ms. Isabella," Edward said as he took my hand and lay a kiss on it. Oh lord. "Would you care to join me in the garden?" he asked. I nodded and allowed him to lead me. "Do you remember when we were younger and played on these grounds?" he asked me. "Yes, you use to tease me and pull my hair. That I remember well," he flinched at my words. "I was a rude child, but I assure you I am not going to tease you or pull your hair," his word were teasing. "Then what will you do?" I probed. He blushed, "I would like to kiss you," he whispered, I almost didn't hear it. "Do you really? Are is this being pushed by your father?" I asked him. "No this is all me. I had my father inquire to your mother about your suitors to see if there was the chance you could be mine," he confessed. My heart warmed and I blushed, he truly wanted me. A boy I hated had become I man I could not help but stare at. "Then kiss me," I whispered. He leaned in closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. _

The world went dark again and I was brought to another time in my life, it was like I was reliving it all.

"_Well Bella, how would you like you tea?" my love asked as he moved the tea pot to the table. "Let us take it in the study," I told him. "Tessa, " I called to her. "Yes, miss?"_

"_Would please prepare my bath, I will soon be retiring," I told her and she nodded and left to do just that. We had just sat down when the smell of smoke became strong. "Is something burning," I questioned as I went o check, and the kitchen had been engulfed. "Edward how will we get out," I begged. We seemed trapped. Mother was screaming from the door, she had made it outside. "hold on to me," my love told me as he took me in his arms. I could feel the heat of the flames, and my flesh burning. I was sure I was dying when I felt grass. I could faintly hear things around me. "Edward you can not go back in there," I heard mother scream. "Tessa is trapped I have to get to her," he said. Then nothing. The last the I heard was Tessa sobbing near me, "He saved me, he died to save me."_

The darkness took over again but I could hear things. "Alice," someone asked. I know that voice. "She is coming back, it didn't last as long as I feared."

I blinked until I could see again, the faces before me were worried, it took a moment but I recognized and who I was and where I was. "Alice what happened?" I asked her.

"She seemed to black out, that is the best way it put it. I wasn't seeing you anywhere after a while, it was like you vanished." She paused , "Bella what did you see?"

"it was strange, I relieved the best and worst days from my human life. The first time Edward kissed me and the night he died. We died. " I told her.

EDWARD! "Edward, they have him!" I screamed. "Bella calm down, Emmett Jasper and Rosalie went to get him back," Alice said in a calmly way but that was not the effect it had one me.

I got up and headed to my closet, at some point they had moved me to my room. "How long have they been gone?" I demanded. She didn't answer me. "Alice! How long?" I yelled at her. "Four days, they checked in last night. They havent made any headway.," she told me unwilling I might add. I tore through my closet looking for the right outfit. I settled for the black mini Alice had bought me a long time ago that I never wore. "Then I will have to do this my way," I shut the door and pulled on the dress along with my red heels she bought to go with it. I also took out the huge ruby necklace I had from my human years and placed it around my neck. When I walked out Alice almost lost her cool, you could tell she wanted to cheer for my outfit. "Carlisle, I need to ask you now to forgive me for the things I will have to do," I told him with sadness in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Bella, you are my child and I will forgive you anything," he told me with much love.

"Thank you Carlisle. I will go now," I turned to Alice "You need to go as well meet up with Jasper and the others, don't make a move until you hear from me."

I left before she could refuse me. I had things to take care of if Aro was going to take me seriously. My first stop the blood bank, I drank more human blood then I thought I would handle. I need my eye color to change and fast. After hitting the blood bank I caught the first flight out to Italy.

The flight wasn't easy after consuming all that human blood but I did my best to hold my breath.

Once in Italy I hit up another blood bank taking in more blood. I stopped shy of the door when I saw a mirror. I took the change to see myself. My eyes had turned almost the deep red I needed. I was going to have to take a human, a live one.

I searched the streets for an unworthy of life soul. Around midnight I got what I was looking for. He was stalking this young girl, but once he saw me he changed his prey. Little did he know he was the prey in this situation. He approached me when we enter an alley. "Where you headed love?" he slurred. I turned and stared at him, "Oh this is exactly where I wanted to be." He was shocked; I was on him faster than light and threw him against the wall. "This will only hurt…a lot" I snickered. I had never done this before but it came so easy. I bit into his neck and the blood flowed so easily into my mouth.

Nothing compared to this feeling, well maybe Edwards kiss. I made my way to the nearest eatery so I could use the bathroom mirror to check my eyes and this time they were blood red. "perfect," I purred. I pulled my cell phone out to call Alice. "Bella, I didn't think I would hear from you," she said relieved. "Yes, well I can understand that. I am calling to say good bye, I am going to Aro and will join him. I have been enjoying his way of alive on my way to Italy. I have to say we have been missing out." I paused "Good bye Alice." I hung up and didn't look back.

Getting into the Volturi's chambers would be the easy part, getting out the hard part. "I am here to see Aro," I told the human in the front. "And who are you?" she asked. "Isabella Cullen," I said loud enough that I knew the one coming up behind me would hear. "Well we have been expecting you," Felix spoke. I turned to replied and the shock at my appearance was all over his face. "I am sure you have," I said with lust in my voice. "Come with me, I will take you to him," he said leading me past the doors. "Aro we have a visitor.," Felix told him. "Why who have we here," he asked. "Isabella Cullen, I can understand the confusion with my change in diet," I replied "I have come to join you."

"Well this is a surprise. Not that you are here but that you have given up Carlisle's lifestyle," he remarked. I sneered, "Yes well you have the only person I have ever loved. So choosing was not a hard thing at all," I answered. Aro smiled, "Well lets reunite the love birds! Felix go and take fetch Edward from Jane." Felix left and did exactly as he was told. I know it hadn't been long but waiting for him to return was torturous. "Bella is that you?" I heard my love asked. I turned to face him, "Yes it is me darling."


End file.
